Li-Moon's kleine Schwester
by Espiofan273
Summary: Diese Story nimmt vor,der Prinz der Sol Dimension, Platz. Dieses Mal bekommt die Chaotix einen Auftrag von den Zone cops wegen Diebstählen in ihrer Zone. Aber wer steckt dahinter? Lest selbst!


**Morgens bei der Chaotix**

Die Chaotix guckt ein Fußballspiel, als das Telefon klingelt. Wenn etwas für die Chaotix spannender ist als ein Fußballspiel, dann die Frage, wer am Telefon ist und so rennen alle, egal wann, immer zum Telefon.

Espio: hallo?

Zonic: zonic hier. Ist dort die Chaotix.

Espio* ins Telefon * ja * zur Chaotix * kann mir einer etwas zum schreiben geben?

Li-Moon: hier.

Espio: Danke.

Zonic: ok in letzter Zeit wurden bei euch viele Einbrüche begangen.

Espio: hab schon 'von gehört.

Zespio: wir beauftragen euch da nachzuforschen.

Espio: du hast zonic das Telefon geklaut , oder?

Zespio: DARUM GEHTS NICHT!!!!!!

Espio: schon gut! Kein Grund gleich zu schreien!!

Zonic: ok macht das einfach klar.

Espio* legt auf * *spricht vor Aufregung spanisch( Li-Moon ist bei mir japanischer Kultur, Espio spanischer)*

Li-Moon: noch mal bitte, aber dieses Mal so das es alle verstehen.

Espio: ok. WIR HABEN EINEN AUFTRAG VON DEN ZONE COPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chaotix: WAS!?

Charmy: super cool!

Ray: yes!

Jack: *heult vor Glück wie ein richtiger Wolf *

Antoine freut sich auch für uns.haha.

Vector: gleich an die Arbeit.

 **Später**

Espio: ich hab 'nen Hinweis !

Li-Moon: echt? * guckt auf den Bildschirm *

Hey die kommt mir bekannt vor.

 **Nachts**

Espio: ok. Lektion 1: so leise wie möglich sein. Lektion 2: unschädlich machen sobald der Täter kommt. Verstanden?

Li-Moon: ja.

 **30 Minuten später**

Als der Täter ankommt,sind die Zwillinge beinahe eingeschlafen.

Li-Moon: ESPIO WACH AUF!!

Espio: wa- oh so leicht entkommst du nicht!

springt auf das schmetterlingsmädchen*

Hab sie... Nicht.

Li-Moon: ich hab sie.

 **Am nächsten Tag bei den Zone cops**

Zector: ok, wie heißt du denn eigentlich.

???: L-lilly

Zonic: ok.

Zespio: und wie alt bist du?

Lilly: acht

Zonic: warum-

Espio: warum hast du diese Einbrüche begangen.

Zonic: hey noch stellen wir hier die Fragen!

Lilly: ich hab das nicht freiwillig gemacht...

Alle: was!?

Lilly: ich wurde angeheuert. Ich wurde gezwungen das zu machen.

Li-Moon: von wem denn , kleine?

Espio: *guckt Li-Moon an*

Li-Moon: was ? Sie ist meine Schwester.

Ray: i-i-ist das so wie bei Mighty und mir?

Li-Moon: jap

Lilly: * umarmt Li-Moon *

Li-Moon: hey , kannst du mir-...uns sagen wer dir gesagt hat , dass du das machen sollst?

Lilly:ich weiß nicht mehr genau , aber ich glaube das war eine Dreiergruppe und der Anführer war so ein Wolf-Wiesel- dingsbums.

Espio: Nack.

Li-Moon: Nack. Wer ist Nack?

Espio: erkläre ich dir später. Erst einmal müssen wir dem eine Lektion erteilen.

Li-Moon: das hilft mir nicht.

Chaotix: er ist ein kopfgeldjäger.

Li-Moon: sagt das doch gleich.

 **Später**

Vector: wir teilen uns auf.

Espio: ich geh mit Jack .

Li-Moon: ich mit lilly.

Mighty: und ich mit ray.

Vector: dann geh ich mit, urgh , charmy.

Charmy: jay!

 **10 Minuten später**

Li-Moon: am Boden kommen wir nicht weiter.

Lilly: ich kann von alleine nicht so hoch fliegen.

Li-Moon: ich weiß. Ich hab dich nie vergessen.

Lilly: du bist der beste große Bruder.

Li-Moon: keine Zeit für Süßholzgeraspel. Wir haben Mission.* verwandelt sich in einen Drachen *steig auf!

Lilly: okahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Li-Moon: sorry für den Blitz Start.

Lilly: * lässt sich fallen*

Li-Moon: BIST DU BESCHEUERT?!

Lilly: * taucht unter Li-Moon auf * nö.

Li-Moon: da vorne ist eine Lichtung wir sollten da mal nach sehen.* geht in den Sturzflug über *

Lilly: auf uns wird geschossen!?

Li-Moon: Lilly, bleib bei mir!!!

Lilly: * fliegt nahe zu Li-Moon * ok.

Als Li-Moon ein paar Ausweichmanöver machte wurde er auf einmal am Flügel getroffen und legt eine Bruchlandung hin.

Nack: ufff. Kannst du nicht aufpassen?

Li-Moon: doch nur du hast mich doch getroffen.

Nack: na sieh mal einer an. Wen haben wir denn da? WO IST DIE BEUTE?

Lilly: du kriegst nichts, Nack.

Nack: es ist Fang!

Bean: weg mit dir Samurai-Echse. * wirft eine Bombe *

Nack: Bean Stopp *wird von der Bombe getroffen und wird mit Li-Moon gegen einen Baum geschleudert und trifft den Notfallalarm auf Li-Moon's komunikator *

 **Woanders im Great Forest**

Espio: Li-Moon.

Jack: entweder ist er in Gefahr oder er hat Nack gefunden.

Espio: ich tippe auf beides.besser ich benachrichtige die anderen.

 **Bei Li-Moon**

Lilly: ich hoffe die andern kommen bald.

Bean: na, hallöchen mein Name ist Bean und deiner.

Lilly: * Gibt Bean eine Ohrfeige * sag ich dir nicht.

Mighty: Espio hat uns gesagt ihr habt Nack gefunden.

Nack: Ich heiße _**FANG!!!!**_

Mighty: Nack,Fang mir doch egal . Die Hauptsache ist ich kann dich vermöbeln.

Ray:g-g-genau .

Nack*schießt auf ray* ich werde- oh oh.

Mighty*springt auf Nack * ahhhhhhhh !!!!!! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN IHN ZU VERLETZEN?ICH ZEIG DIR SCHON WO DER HASE LANG LÄUFT.

Ray: bleib mal ruhig er hat mich nicht mal getroffen.

Espio: ja lass uns auch was übrig!

Vector: dann übernehme ich wie immer bark.

 **Nach dem Kampf**

Nack,Bean und bark sind gefesselt und werden von mighty hinterher geschleift.

Nack*beißt auf dem Seil rum*

Bean: ich weiß,dass du Hunger hast aber du brauchst nicht gleich das Seil zu-... Oh.

Bark: *rollt mit den Augen *

Nack: HABS !*rennt mit den andern weg*

Li-Moon : sie wollen entkommen!

Lilly: * fliegt fast so schnell wie Sonic und fesselt die drei mit einem Seil und knockt sie aus*

Chaotix:O_O

Espio: W?

Li-Moon: T?

Vector:F?

 **Am nächsten Tag**

Shadow: das war 'Chaos Spin' was sie eingesetzt hat und das ist eine Mischung aus einem Spin dash und Chaos Control.

Li-Moon: sag bloß das beherrschen nur wenige .

Shadow: ist so. Nicht mal ich kann das. Vielleicht ist Sie auch die einzige.

Lilly: du meinst ich bin 'was besonders?

Shadow: so ist es.

Lilly: viele Emotionen zeigst du aber nicht.

Shadow*beugt sich zu Lilly runter* wenn ich das nicht mache, mach ich das eben nicht.

Li-Moon: mach ihr doch keine Angst sie kennt dich nun mal nicht, shadz.

Shadow: wisst ihr schon wo sie bleiben soll ?

Li-Moon: bei uns.

Lilly: wer ist der in dieser fliegenden Schüssel?

Shadow: Eggman der mal wieder die Stadt unterjochen will. EGGMAN DER MAL WIEDER DIE STADT UNTERJOCHEN WILL?????!!!!!!!!

Wir müssen los.

Lilly: *benutzt Chaos Spin und besiegt Eggman schneller als Sonic rennen kann* das hätten wir.

Sonic: krass da sind wir gerade mal angekommen schon ist eggy besiegt. Cool, weniger für uns.


End file.
